OC creation room!
by Raiden the OC
Summary: My brain wouldn't let me go to sleep without doing this, tell me if I should make this into a proper story or not. ANYWAY THANKS ENJOY!


**Aloha! I made this last night when my brain couldn't stop bugging me about it. Tell me if I should turn this into a proper story and not a dialogue in the reviews, please!**

* * *

*Squish*

Ryder: Err gawd, what the hell did you step in Ace?

Raiden: It's a hairy piece of cheese

Ace: Why is it there? *Lifts foot up slightly*

Max: This is in a room, that's normally cleaned by some weird magic, where did the hair come from!?

Me: *Bursts in* Guys! I need help!

Evan: Don't ask us, we're useless with helping an author. You of all people should know this

Me: Well then what should I do?

Raiden: Ask the readers?

Max: Make a forum?

Me: Yeah but then it won't be MINE.

Ace: I've still got some nasty crap on my shoe here! *Holds up foot*

Me: *facepalms* Really?

Ace: Uhhh... *Still with foot in the air*

Evan: *Coughs* You do realise that you don't have a female OC

Me: Why did you bring that up?

Evan: Well, it just dawned on me that we will go mad without her, because girls somehow keep guys in order

Alex: It's true! Like in One Piece! Nami keeps them all in check!

Ryder: Where did you come from?

Alex: Behind the couch *Gestures to couch*

Ryder: That wasn't there before...

Alex: *Shrugs* 'Twas there when I came in

Ace: Uhm guys? *Foot now being held up by Max*

Me: Give it here *Gets out stick*

Ace: *Hands over shoe*

Me: *Scrapes off Hairy Cheese blob into portable incinerator*

Ace: Why do you have that?

Me: To burn stuff, duh

Evan: Well what about it?

Me: What -about- my incinerator I geniusly turned portable by adding wheels?

Evan: I really don't care about that, I was asking about the OC

Me: That's kinda why I came here, I needed your help with that guys. Guys?

Everyone except Evan and I: Huh?

Max: We were busy watching vines

Alex: Hahahaha!

Ryder: *Elbows Alex in the ribs* Bruh

Alex: Huh what?

Evan and I: *Facepalm*

Ace: What?

Evan: He needs your help

Raiden: With?

Me: I need your help to create a female OC, now if we all pitch in, we should be able to get the looks done before we carry on to personality and all that stuff.

Max: So, you're asking OCs, to help create an OC? Wooow desperate

Me: Hey look, I'm not the best with creating people alright?

Ace and Alex: Oh gawd that sounds so wrong!

Me: *Ignores them* So will you guys help?

Ryder: I don't think we have a choice, you've got a portable incinerator.

Me: And a sword forge, and a Tesla thing, and a PS3

Ryder: You really only have a PS3 don't you?

Me: *Hangs head* Yeah...

Raiden: But we'll help though!

Max: Lez do dis!

Me: OK so, Evan you've got hair colour, length and style

Evan: Got it

Me: Ryder you've got upper body clothes, nothing too pervy

Ryder: Alright fine

Me: Max You've got lower body clothes, including shoes

Max: Alright then

Me: Before I carry on, let's go to the room where the magic happens

Raiden: Seto's room is in your mindspace?

Me: No, where we create OCs, where did Seto get in this?

Raiden: I don't know.

Me: Let's go guys *Walks out door with others following*

Evan: Should we tell you now or?

Me: Save it for when we're going to create her, okay, where were we, Raiden, you're on eye colour, and you guys with clothing, discuss with each other so she doesn't end up looking weird

Raiden: Okay

Clothing team: On it!

Alex: And me?

Me: Alex, you're on accessories

Alex: On it

Ace: How about-

Me: Ace you're on weapons, as in what she's going to be using, where can she keep it, what its made out of etc. etc.

Ace: Yus

Me: Just check with the clothing team with where she can keep her weapons.

Ace: Mkay

Me: Raiden, if you think you're doing something useless go help Alex

Raiden: I never said that but OK

Me: You were thinking it

Raiden: *Nervously chuckles* Yeah...

Me: OK we're here guys! *Turns around and finds OCs with notebooks out and thinking very hard* Um...

* * *

 **I typed this on a notepad app that doesn't have bold or italics, and I'm too lazy to put italics where it should, so deal with it.**


End file.
